The Lost Scene From It's Not You, It's My Family
by Sonny at Twilight
Summary: The "Lost Scene" one-shot. "After getting over the initial shock of finding out that my seventeen year old boyfriend had a soft spot for cutesy little animals, I turned to look at him. ‘This was it' I finally asked. 'You like collecting stuffed animals?"


**Okay, so this'll make more sense if you read _It's Not You, It's My Family_, and _that_ will make more sense if you read the one that came before that called _Drastic Times Call For Comical Measures_. For those of you that have already read both and are reading the third installment, sorry for boring you.  
So, this takes place after the end of chapter four, or, basically after Sonny meets Chad's family and has dinner with them.  
At first, this was just going to be something fun to write that I may or may not have ended up posting, until I was brainstorming for a future chapter in _When In Doubt, Run Home_ (the third installment. Yeesh, this sure is getting confusing), and this suddenly became a part of the plot somehow. So then I was kind of forced to write and publish this. Funny how that works.  
Inspiration: SWAC episode "Poll'd Apart" (rewatch it and you'll probably understand) and the iCarly episode "iDate a Bad Boy."  
Disclaimer: I still don't own _Sonny with a Chance_ because Chad and Sonny _still_ have not gotten together. **

The Lost Scene from _It's Not You, It's My Family_

**Sonny's Point of View**

"So what do you want to do now?" Chad asked me.

We were sitting on the window seat in his room and looking through the giant window that overlooked the driveway and street.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I responded.

"What do _you_ want to do?"

"What do _you_ want to do?"

Another car drove by, distracting me. I smiled and waved like an overexcited fan while Chad groaned and hid his face in his hands.

"Hi!" I mouthed through the glass.

"Sonny, people know that I live here. You're harassing my neighbors," he complained, finally coming out from behind his hands.

"Oh please, they don't care." Rolling my eyes playfully, I looked back out the window and waved at a limo that passed by.

A second later, I felt Chad tug at my hand and was soon being pulled off the seat and away from the window.

"Sonny, we probably shouldn't even be sitting in the window together anyway. Someone could see us," he reminded me.

"Oh, don't be so paranoid. Who's going to tell on us? Hannah Montana? Mikayla? Shane Gray?" I named off his celebrity neighbors and held up a finger as I listed each name.

"Either way, couldn't we do something other than watch cars drive by?"

"Fine, give me a second to think… Hmm…" My eyes roamed around the room and stopped on a plain white door a few feet away from his giant walk-in closet. "Ooh, what's that?" I pointed at the door and looked at him curiously.

"Uh, nothing, just a door to, you know, nothing," Chad said, trying to blow it off.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah… You're lips say it's nothing but your eyes say it's _something_." My tone was accusing, and I almost started laughing because it was so silly.

He chuckled with a nervous edge to it. "Yeah, right… There's nothing in there, it's just like a spare closet."

A grin spread across my face and I laughed a little. "Oh my gosh, you really are hiding something in there," I said, not hiding my amusement.

"No…" he said unconvincingly.

There was about three seconds where we were both perfectly still, and then I leapt up to try to make it to the closet before he could stop me.

"Sonny, no!" Chad yelled as he chased after me.

"I just want to see what's in there!" I yelled back.

I was _so_ close to reaching the door handle when Chad appeared practically out of nowhere and caught me around the waist. "Ha… Nice try."

I pouted and faced him. "Dang, you caught me… Couldn't I _please_ just see what's in there?" I pleaded with him.

Chad wasn't moved. "No way, forget it."

"Fine," I said, wistfully sighing. "You win."

"Props accepted." Chad shrugged.

"You're just too fast for me… Truce?" I lightly kissed his lips, grinning mischievously on the inside.

"Truce," he agreed, kissing me back.

I casually wormed out of his grip while he was still kissing me, and once I was completely free, I broke away and sprinted the rest of the distance to that mysterious closet that he was hiding something from me in.

"Hey, that's cheating!"

His protests were lost on me when I finally reached the door and I twisted the golden knob and yanked the door open.

Shelves made up most of the closet, and on every single inch of shelf space, there was an adorable little stuffed animal. A fuzzy little penguin, a half green, half white monkey that was probably a result of giving a white stuffed animal to a five year old boy, little cats, dogs... I felt like I'd died and gone to stuffed animal heaven. This was what he was hiding? A collection of stuffed animals?

After getting over the initial shock of finding out that my seventeen year old boyfriend had a soft spot for cutesy little animals, I turned to look at him.

He gave me a sideways glance, showing no emotion while he gauged my reaction.

"This was it?" I finally asked. "You like collecting stuffed animals?"

"No, I don't collect them," Chad said, clearing his throat afterwards.

I held out my hand and gestured towards the closet and silently asked with that gesture "then what do you call this?"

"I don't collect them; these are all just from when I was younger because I liked them back then… And… I just don't want to get rid of them…" he admitted. "And I kind of like them…"

Aww… That was so sweet. He had a soft spot for the little animals and he didn't want to get rid of them.

"That's sweet," I voiced aloud.

Chad gave me a look and rolled his eyes. "I think you mean weird."

"No, I mean sweet. There's nothing wrong with liking stuffed animals." I shrugged for emphasis. Smiling, I picked up the first stuffed animal my hands touched, which was the little white and black stuffed kitten on the third shelf. "Besides, who wants to date a guy who doesn't have a sensitive side?" Rolling my eyes, I scoffed and made the kitten nod her head at Chad too.

Chad finally cracked a small smile and shook his head.

I waved the kitten's black paw, flashing my biggest supportive smile. "And to think they called you a heartless puppy-shover." I shook my head disapprovingly. "They have no idea that you're the complete opposite of a puppy-shover. You're more like a…" I froze, trying to think of the right words. "Uh… puppy… saver…?"

He chuckled a little and ran a hand through his hair, looking uncomfortable. "Right… But seriously, Sonny, you can't tell anyone about this. The press would eat me alive if they found out that alleged bad boy, Chad Dylan Cooper was secretly a doll lover."

"Hey." I smacked him softly with the stuffed kitten. "These are not dolls. They are stuffed animals, and I just so happen to have quite a few myself," I stated seriously.

"Dolls, stuffed animals, what's the difference? Besides, you're a girl-"

"Thanks for noticing, Chad," I said sarcastically.

He continued right where he left off as though he hadn't been interrupted. "And it's perfectly acceptable in society for teenage girls to have a truck load of stuffed animals. However, if someone found out that _I_ had a truck load of stuffed animals, I'd go from 'hottest in Hollywood' to 'wimpiest.'"

"Chad, I won't tell anyone. I'm good- no, _great_ with secrets." Giving him another one of my best toothy smiles, I set the cat back on the shelf while still looking at him and nodding.

"You are?" he asked doubtfully.

Hmph. He sure didn't put very much trust in his own girlfriend.

"Yes, I am. For example, uh… well there's… um, there's… Well, I can't tell you the secrets that I've kept in the past because they're _secrets_," I recovered from my inability to recall a single time I'd even _had_ to keep a secret. Tell _one_ person by accident that Lucy kissed the guy who ate paste in our Kindergarten class, and suddenly no one trusts you with a single thing. Psh. People…

I held up a finger to my lips. "Shh…"

Chad laughed and "sneakily" moved me away from the closet by putting an arm around me and moving back towards the window, kicking the door shut as he walked away.

"Alright, based on that solid evidence, I definitely trust you. Seriously though, I do. Even though I wish you _didn't_ know, I'd rather have _you_ know than anyone else."

"Aww, you're so sweet. And I promise, I won't tell a soul. They'll have to torture it out of me," I said dramatically, plopping back down on the window seat.

I noticed he didn't say a word after I returned to the window even though he knew I'd just end up waving at his neighbors again. Hehehe. I liked pushing his buttons.

"I wouldn't go _that_ far, drama queen. Hey, maybe _you_ should be on _Mackenzie Falls_ again," he joked, taking a seat next to me again.

"Very funny. But didn't Katie get lost in a hot air balloon or something anyway?"

"She could always come back," Chad said tauntingly. "You never know."

"I highly doubt it."

Two familiar people walking up Hannah Montana's driveway caught my eye. "Hey, isn't that Mike Stanley III and Lola… Luftnagle…?" I questioned, looking out the window, and pointing for Chad to look too.

Chad sighed in exasperation and followed my gaze. "Yep, that's them."

"That is so cool. The closest I'll ever get to having celebrity neighbors is the woman who lives on the first floor who bears a small resemblance to Jack Nicholson." I sighed wistfully while Chad gave me a weird look. Brushing it off, I merely shook my head. "Don't ask."

And after that, I pretty much forgot all about the fact that he liked to collect- sorry… _save_ stuffed animals and hide them in his spare closet. It was nothing, a thing of the past as far as I was concerned once Chad started in on how he thought that Lola and Mike might be dating.

That was why I never thought that it would be recalled somehow from my memory in the oddest of moments, in front of the worst people to be around at the time… Can you say "whoops?"

**Alright... two things.  
First, it _is_ supposed to be all cliff-hanger-ish and incomplete sounding because this will be used for _When In Doubt, Run Home_, chapter... five, I think, so it will be further explained and such then. But _this_ is not anything more than a one-shot of sorts.  
Second, this was _supposed_ to be funnier, and it sounded funnier when I first thought of it, but now I'm not too, too thrilled with it, but that's okay, I guess. I still like it.  
Now that that's out of the way, I hope you somewhat enjoyed reading this. ;)  
Chapter four and _probably_ chapter five too will be out for _When In Doubt, Run Home_ tomorrow, just to let you know.  
Lastly, I really need to make these author's notes shorter, so that's my next goal to tackle. :)  
Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
